


Немного магии и капля чуда

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Reunions, War, slowburn, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Кроули помог Азирафелю, но теперь ни за что не сознается, что ему тоже не помешала бы помощь.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Немного магии и капля чуда

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест-недельку на дайри.
> 
> Написана 21 октября 2019 года.

Ехать по разрушенному Лондону, дороги которого внезапно стали даже хуже, чем в елизаветинские времена, было то еще удовольствие. Ехать с той скоростью, с которой ведёт Кроули — самоубийственно. Но демон очевидно так не считал, еще и жестикулировал на ходу, держа баранку одной рукой, выруливая меж битых кирпичей и стёкол на мостовой, пока рассказывал о том, как вышел на этих немецких обманщиков. Выглядел Кроули при этом совершенно довольным жизнью, даже самодовольным — впрочем, для демона это было нормально. Азирафеля же до сих пор потряхивало от того, что он едва не лишился нескольких своих любимейших книг, ему было жалко пропавшие души, немедля провалившиеся в Ад, и поразительно странно смотреть на демона, которого он не видел восемьдесят лет кряду. Которого так и не смог утешить. Перед которым был так виноват, а демон снова примчался спасать земное тело Азирафеля, будто ни в чем ни бывало. Будто земное тело Азирафеля представляло для него некую ценность, хотя бы как во времена Соглашения, когда ангел и демон были полезны друг другу. И будто не было никакой ссоры, и они виделись в прошлый раз неделю назад, а не почти веком раньше. Большой срок, когда думаешь, что любой день, любой час может сделать эту встречу последней навсегда.

Азирафелю хотелось смотреть на Кроули, не отрывая взгляда, не моргая, словно одно это могло спугнуть счастливое наваждение. И если быть честным перед собой, Азирафель и впрямь почти так и делал, лишь иногда прикидываясь, будто его интересует хоть что-то кроме Кроули, которым он любовался. Хотя он и так позволял себе в течении ста лет видеть демона, особенно поначалу, пока думал, что тот хочет покончить с собой. Тогда он сидел, готовясь прибежать и спасать несмотря ни на что, потом успокоился, когда Кроули залег в спячку, хоть и проверял, как там дела у демона, а после наступила война и стало слишком много работы. И сейчас было. А беспокоиться о возможном самоубийстве Кроули он стал несколько меньше: уж если тот сразу не собрался, все не так и страшно. Должно быть. Может быть.  
Дождавшись паузы в речи Кроули, Азирафель сказал:

— Спасибо тебе. Во время войны книги трудно оберегать. Все эти новомодные бомбы и неизбежные пожары… — он вздохнул. Жаловаться Азирафель не собирался, само вышло.

— М-м-м… — протянул Кроули, глядя прямо перед собой, а не на ангела, и пожал плечами. — Это было не очень трудно. Совсем не трудно. Обращайся.

Он наконец бросил на Азирафеля короткий, буквально секундный взгляд, а потом снова уставился на дорогу и резко крутнул руль в сторону, объезжая очередное внезапное препятствие. Машину мотнуло сперва в одну сторону, следом в другую, так что ангел вполне убедительно ощутил себя оливкой в пустой банке с рассолом, которую зачем-то решили потрясти как следует.

Азирафелю захотелось даже прикрикнуть, чтобы демон был поосторожнее, но он немедленно смутился этого порыва и промолчал. Кроули его спас, а значит, сейчас вряд ли собирался развоплотить, разрушив все свои усилия. Но зачем он спасал Азирафеля, да еще и его книги, было действительно непонятно, после ссоры, да и всех их предыдущих отношений… Ангел считал, что он демону был просто полезен. Сейчас уже не был, но Кроули вел себя так, будто Соглашение еще в силе. И наверняка это что-то значило. Например, дружеские чувства, которых ангел раньше не замечал — по всей видимости, зря. Азирафелю снова стало неловко, теперь из-за того, что он думал о Кроули хуже, будто то, что тот демон, не позволяло ему испытывать привязанность. Мог бы догадаться и раньше!

— Я постараюсь не слишком беспокоить тебя. У тебя тоже сейчас наверняка очень много работы. — И отвёл взгляд. Возможно, не стоило сейчас заговаривать о делах, но от смущения и растерянности Азирафеля все время заносило куда-то не туда, и сейчас он едва догадался добавить: — Впрочем, я буду рад встретиться и без столь неприятного повода.

— Рабо-о-оты, — очень недовольным тоном протянул Кроули и скривился, наморщив нос. — Чтобы ей прямо в Ад провалиться, где ей самое и место… И отчеты пусть сама за себя напишет. Представляешь?.. Десяток солдат Вермахта, которые строем маршируют писать за меня отчеты в нижний офис. А я им отдаю команды на немецком… Пожалуй, это вполне могло бы скрасить нынешние мои трудовые будни. Хотя лучше, конечно, не Вермахта, а СС. И званием не ниже оберштурмбаннфюрера, — заканчивал свой монолог Кроули, напротив, тоном исключительно довольным, хоть и очень ядовитым. А машина резко вильнула снова и, кажется, набрала еще большую скорость. Теперь она, по ощущениям, была способна в любой момент взмыть в воздух безо всяких чудес, естественным образом.

Азирафель не мог не улыбнуться этой фантазии Кроули. Мечту избавиться от бумажной волокиты он был полностью готов разделить и посочувствовать, но к тому же образ был очень ярок. Оказывается, Азирафель успел подзабыть о том, какой образной бывает речь его приятеля... друга. И был рад снова вспомнить об этом.

— Я бы и сам не отказался от десятка праведников, готовых спасти ангела от этой работы, — признался он. — Даже если они не захотят ходить строем.

— В самом деле, — поддержал его мысль Кроули. — Люди придумали наемный труд сколько там сотен лет назад?.. У писателей сейчас есть машинистки, у политиков — стенографистки. Одни мы вынуждены всю эту ерунду делать самостоятельно. Надо что-то менять, определенно. Как по мне, регулярное написание отчетов вполне годится в качестве страшного адского наказания, можно попытаться выбить себе под это дело парочку грешников… 

Он продолжал болтать, очень многословно, а машина продолжала практически лететь над тротуаром. Можно было бы предположить, что Кроули пребывает в отличном расположении духа и в целом у него все просто отлично, если бы он то и дело не морщился ни с того ни с сего.

Азирафель сочувственно вздохнул, прекрасно поняв, в чем дело. После хождения по святой земле ноги у демона наверняка болели отчаянно, хотя тот старательно бодрился. И с этим нужно было что-то делать, вот только Кроули ни за что не признается в слабости и не даст себя исцелить. Как все же неудачно Азирафель проговорился про ограничение на чудеса, так демон будет сопротивляться еще сильнее! Хотя даже эта черта демона сейчас казалась ангелу не лишённой обаяния. Кроули был как ершистый подросток, трогательный младший, которого до сих пор хотелось укрывать крылом и ощущать себя старшим. Хотя все сонмы ангелов были созданы Ею в один день, так что никто не был старше или младше по возрасту, лишь по чину.

– Пожалуй, с этой точки зрения у тебя больше шансов на подмогу. Хотя всегда можно выставить это и делом великой добродетели: воспомоществование уставшим и нуждающимся, – с удовольствием продолжил он лёгкую беседу, надеясь, что до того, как они приедут к нему домой, он все же сочинит план, как помочь ногам Кроули.

— Тщательное документирование добрых дел способствует укреплению праведности, — немедля сочинил Кроули повод привлечь подмогу для Азирафеля. Потом снова поморщился и тут же заговорил еще бодрее, чем раньше: — Особенно для тех, кто родился после изобретения книгопечатания. Им всем будет очень полезно освоить упущенный при жизни опыт переписывания добрых деяний от руки красивым каллиграфическим почерком.

Машина, надсадно взвизгнув, влетела в Сохо — и понеслась прямо к магазину Азирафеля, так что времени на придумывание планов у него оставалось не слишком много. Кроули ехал с такой скоростью, что ангел совсем не мог правильно рассчитать время на поездку.

Азирафель продолжал ощущать себя растерянным, но решать нужно было срочно и он быстро, чтоб не испугаться, предложил:

— Зайдёшь ко мне, выпить вина по поводу счастливого спасения... книг? — возможно, последнее снова было лишним. Будто Азирафель не ценил всего остального! Но от неловкости он крайне неудачно выбирал слова. Ангел готовился решительно настаивать на том, чтобы Кроули зашёл, и это было нелегко. Он не любил решительно настаивать, но сейчас было необходимо, ради этого идиота с обожжеными ногами, который делал вид, что у него все в порядке.

— М-м-м… Надеюсь, вино хотя бы вполовину такое же редкое, как книги?.. Одно должно соответствовать другому, в конце концов.

В случае Кроули такой ответ вполне можно было считать согласием: прямо не отказался — значит, согласился. И помощь свою оценил, не стал притворяться, будто она ничего не стоит, и это было очень удачно, можно было от души постараться принять еще больше благодарности за благое деяние в церкви, чтобы оно не стало слишком уж благим. Для демона вовсе не годилось, чтоб левая рука не ведала, что творит правая, и Кроули это знал, вот пусть и примает сразу и побольше благодарности.

— Ради такого случая я найду, пожалуй бутылочку Шато Лафит-Ротшильд тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят девятого года в своём подвале, — задумчиво ответил он вслух и улыбнулся. В конце концов, будет просто очень приятно посидеть с Кроули за бокалом вина, обсуждая начальство, новые идиотские бюрократические правила, позаимствованные у людей, удачные урожаи винограда, только не войну и не желание демона покончить с собой, которое, вроде бы, ослабло в последнее время. Невзирая на всю его тягу к святой воде.

— Звучит как начало хорошего вечера, — ответил Кроули, снова преувеличенно довольным тоном, а потом на время отвернулся от Азирафеля, уставившись в боковое окно. Со всей очевидностью, нарочно, чтобы ангел не заметил, как он снова от боли морщится. До этого не отворачивался, и выходит, ноги у него еще и болеть сильнее начинали. 

Азирафель совсем уж взволновался и едва удержался от того, чтобы положить ладонь демону на колено, чтобы утешить и сразу же начать исцелять. Не так-то это было просто, залечить подобные раны, иначе Кроули и сам давно справился бы. И Азирафелю лучше бы взять в руки обожженные ступни, чтобы ощутить боль демона как свою, и лишь тогда исцелить.

— Вечер еще не начался, а мне уже хочется его повторить. Хотя бы потому, что бутылочек такого отличного вина мне удалось припасти совсем немного, едва ли дюжину, — он нёс что попало заговаривая зубы, почему-то рассчитывая, что у него дома с демоном будет легче поладить. Будто там у него могла появиться какая-то власть, благодаря которой Кроули уже не сможет отвертеться от помощи. Хорошо бы так…

— На двоих должно хватить, хоть это, конечно, и не очень много, — деловито ответил Кроули, вернув себе невозмутимый и бесшабашный вид. Можно было только гадать, чего это ему на самом деле стоило. И тут же очень бодро воскликнул: — Приехали! — со всей силы дав по тормозам. 

Машина, в очередной раз взвизгнув, причудливой петлей развернулась на углу у книжного магазина и встала, въехав передним колесом на тротуар. А Кроули снова скривился, потому что долбить с такой силой по педалям, когда у тебя ноги болят, совершенно точно не стоило. Но он очень уж старался показать, что он в полном порядке, чересчур.

— Это было слишком быстро, — не удержался от замечания Азирафель. Он слишком волновался за Кроули, но демону было плохо, и на самом деле с ним нужно было помягче, как бы ангел ни нервничал, так что он добавил: — Хотя я понимаю, что на такую особенную вечеринку можно и поторопиться. Добро пожаловать!

Он распахнул двери в лавочку и сделал приглашающий жест. Сердце билось, в голове мелькали идеи о том, что следует делать дальше с этим не берегущим себя ни капли демоном. Который был очень нужен Азирафелю, даже слишком. До боли. С первой встречи, когда его так захотелось защитить после того, как он поддержал и успокоил Азирафеля. Ангел был уверен, что Кроули уже тогда в полной мере проявил свой добрый нрав, который так старательно норовил скрывать. И который Азирафелю так хотелось обнаруживать вновь и вновь под цинизмом и равнодушием, совершенно напускными, которых в Кроули на деле не было вовсе.

— Я всегда так езжу, — ответил демон, пожав плечами, усмехнулся ангелу и зашел внутрь. — Смысл автомобиля в том, что он ездит быстрее всего, на чем додумалось ездить человечество. Иначе какой в нем смысл?.. 

Войдя, он сразу принялся оглядываться по сторонам, будто в первый раз здесь был. Или, что вернее — очень давно здесь не был и отвык. Ходил Кроули тоже как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжая изображать, что у него ничего не болит, только иногда слегка кривил губы. Хотя, пожалуй, с походкой Кроули было можно и не заметить, что ему больно ступать, особенно когда он делал вид, что это не так. Вот только Азирафель прекрасно знал, как все на самом деле.

— Вообще-то автомобили, когда не так быстро едешь — очень комфортные, лучше кареты, и не привязаны к рельсам, как поезда. Я бы делал ставку, что их смысл в этом, — зачем-то возразил Азирафель. — Надеюсь ты ничего не имеешь против удобства и приятного времяпрепровождения? Собираюсь принести кое-что к вину.

И замер, надеясь на согласие.

— Когда это я что-нибудь имел против приятного времяпровождения? — ответил Кроули и, видимо, решил не развивать спор про смысл автомобилей, потому что прошел прямо к дивану, с размаху плюхнулся на него и сказал: — У тебя тут ничего не поменялось. Практически.

— Я еще и к свечам вернулся, —сообщил Азирафель, чиркая спичкой, чтоб зажечь свет, и демон неодобрительно наблюдавший за его действиями, молча щелкнул пальцами, от чего огоньки затеплились на всех свечах в помещении. — Спасибо. Просто все эти перебои с электричеством, авианалеты так утомляют! Лучше уж старый добрый воск и фитиль.

А потом заторопился к вину и «прочему», раз уж согласие было получено, пообещав справиться как можно скорей. Вышло без чудес, конечно, не совсем быстро. Зато теперь все было наготове: и ценное вино под мышкой, и таз тёплой воды, источающей ароматы бальзама на тридцати восьми травах.

— А это еще что такое?.. — оторопело спросил Кроули, увидев ангела с тазиком. Даже свои вечные темные очки опустил на нос и уставился на Азирафеля поверх них. — Ангел, ты это… не слишком переволновался из-за проблем со шпионами?.. Ты в порядке?..

— Не волнуйся, я не заставлю тебя запивать этим вино, — отшутился Азирафель, поставив таз на пол у ног Кроули, а потом и бутылку на стол. — Грех такое вино портить. Больными ногами, отвлекающими от того, чтоб наслаждаться оттенками вкуса — тоже. Так что мы их сейчас быстренько вылечим и все станет как надо, — спокойно и уверенно заявил он. Даже немного давяще, как это любил делать Гавриил. Азирафель надеялся, что это поможет: уверенному тону поверить легче, вот пусть демон ему и доверится.

— Все нормально с моими ногами! — вполне, к сожалению, предсказуемо проворчал Кроули, нахмурившись, и подтянул эти самые ноги поближе к себе, разве что колени руками не обхватил. Хотя до того, по своей привычке, вытянул ноги на всю длину, так что о них немудрено было споткнуться. — Чего это тебе в голову взбрело?.. Не босиком же я там бегал, в конце концов… И недолго совсем! Сами пройдут, у меня все в порядке с регенерацией… 

Азирафелю показалось, что демон мог вот так возмущаться до бесконечности, придумывая все новые причины, почему его ни в коем случае не надо лечить.

— Если бы босиком и долго, все было бы гораздо печальнее, — смиренно согласился ангел, но продолжил уже без особого смирения и сострадания: — Впрочем, тогда излечить беспамятное тело было бы несомненно проще и быстрее, чем сейчас уговаривать.

Не то чтобы он мог подобного демону пожелать, ему и представлять-то подобное было страшно. Но действительно было бы легче решить это все без долгих перепалок. И Азирафель печально вздохнул.

— О, ты все еще можешь меня напоить и воспользоваться моей беспомощностью, — не сбавляя ворчливого тона, предложил Кроули. — Между прочим, мы бы смотрелись как образцовые жертвы очередной бомбежки, если бы ты меня сюда волок в беспамятном состоянии. А если надеть на тебя костюм медсестры, про нас потом можно было бы снять пронзительный патриотический фильм о героической борьбе британской нации… 

Картинка немедля предстала воображению ангела и ему стало еще печальнее: нет, все же он точно не желал такого Кроули.

— Только можно мне волочь тебя не в женском теле? — попросил Азирафель. — Оно немного слабее.

— Меня можно вообще не волочь, я уже приволокся… — со вздохом ответил Кроули. — Ангел, ну в самом деле! Я не беспамятное тело, сижу тут, с тобой разговариваю — и чем дальше, тем сильнее хочу выпить… Даже героическое кино снимать не про что. Нормально все со мной.

— Вот и давай скорее тебя излечим, чтоб скорее выпить, — Азирафель продолжал говорить так, будто был несомненно уверен, что все будет так, как он решил. Уговаривать демона было тяжело, почти невозможно, но он надеялся, вдруг именно такая тактика сработает. Но в конце Азирафель улыбнулся Кроули, чтобы тот не подумал, что у ангела есть хоть капля дурных эмоций по отношению к нему.

— Ты меня шантажируешь выпивкой, — мрачным тоном констатировал демон. — Вообще-то это мне положено шантажировать, как демону, а тебе положено взывать к моей совести, которой у меня нет, — добавил он, еще сильнее подтянув к себе ноги и уставился на ангела с обреченным видом. Который у него обычно возникал, когда он уже готов был согласиться, но из своего феноменального упрямства не соглашался все равно. Конечно, совесть у Кроули была, но упоминать об этом сейчас было бы несвоевременно, и Азирафель ответил:

— Вот я и научился не совершать излишних телодвижений. Зачем взывать к тому, чего нет?.. — и подмигнул слегка растерявшемуся от его напора демону. — Соглашайся, вино и впрямь отличное.

— Я дурно на тебя влияю. Ты набрался от меня вредных привычек, — продолжил ворчать Кроули, скривив очень недовольное лицо, но стянул с себя ботинок, наступив носком одной ноги на пятку другой. И скривился еще сильнее, только уже, по всему, от неприятных ощущений. — Ладно, делай уже, что собирался… у тебя, кажется, навязчивая идея. Хотя я решительно не понимаю, зачем столько суеты. И зачем тебе таз. И зачем вообще!

Азирафель напомнил:

— У меня ограничение на чудеса. Так что я добавлю немного обычной магии в дополнение к капле чуда — и выйдет отлично. Тебе понравится. Просто поставь ноги в воду, и я все сделаю.

Он наклонился, подвигая таз к Кроули ближе, и поймал себя на том, что умиляется ворчанию сдавшегося демона. Кроули хотелось обнимать, когда он так себя вел, чтобы тому было проще справляться с собственным упрямством.

— И как ты собираешься про эту каплю чуда перед своей конторой отчитываться? — осведомился Кроули, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — «О, я тут помог одному демону, потому что он бегал за мной по церкви. Разумеется, я отбивался! И сопротивлялся! Но потом мне стало его жалко».

Впрочем, невзирая на эту очередную попытку поспорить, Кроули снял второй ботинок тоже и отпихнул оба ногой в сторону.

— И это меня спрашивает демон, который лично учил, как врать в отчетах? От бомбы уклонялся, вот и все, запишу это в общий счет, — мягко сказал Азирафель, а потом опустился на колени и снял носок с левой ноги демона, на которой он застрял, не остался в ботинке, как носок правой. Догадываясь, что Кроули сейчас начнёт бузить, и неожиданно краснея от удовольствия. Это было так здорово: их обычные перепалки и необычное новое обстоятельство. И брать ногу Кроули в ладони оказалось удивительно интимным ощущением. Ангел покраснел еще сильнее, чувствуя, как реагирует его тело на такие жесты, но решил, что демон ни о чем не догадается. Он никогда не догадывался о том, как на него реагирует Азирафель.

— А-а… ага-а… Ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился Кроули, даже не попытавшись возмутиться. И, по всему, действительно ничего не заметил, потому что откинулся на спинку дивана окончательно и глаза притом закрыл, и на ангела не смотрел вовсе. Кажется, неприятно ему не было, хотя Азирафель про это немедля заволновался: «ничего страшного» и «все нормально» выглядело, надо сказать, довольно-таки ненормально. Неповрежденной кожа на ступнях осталась всего в паре мест, и оставалось только удивляться, как Кроули все это время свое невозмутимое лицо строил. «Само» оно, пожалуй, проходило бы неделю, или даже две. Притом что исцелять такие раны, нанесенные освященной землей, Кроули практически не мог. 

Красные, покрытые мелкими волдырями ступни хотелось осыпать поцелуями из нежности и благодарности, но Азирафель вместо этого опустил их в воду, напевая заклинание, обращенное к матери сырой земле и текучей воде, чтобы забрали и уняли боль страждущего. Легчайше прикасаясь к ногам, Азирафель повёл человеческую, далёкую от ангельской силу, по коже и сосудам, по нервным окончаниям, медленно и неторопливо совершая то, что, будучи ангелом, мог бы сделать одним лишь движением. Он выучился магии, потому что не мог позволить себе помогать людям меньше из-за райской бюрократии, и много раз этому радовался. А сейчас, глядя на то, как пропадает отёк и уменьшается краснота, испытывал не одну лишь радость, но и чувство, будто внутри него самого тоже медленно перестаёт болеть и распухать нечто страшное. То, которое боялось потерять Кроули и паниковало все годы их ссоры. Оно сейчас невыносимо хотело обнять демона и не выпускать его из магазина, хоть на цепь усадить, что для ангела было совсем уж непозволительным желанием, лишь бы он никуда не девался. 

Это было чувство, которое до сих пор отчасти пряталось от самого Азирафеля в глубине сознания. Страх потери близкого. Из-за него Азирафель и так практически потерял Кроули на эти восемьдесят лет, из-за своих чересчур острых реакций тогда, в парке, и вот сейчас наконец обретал снова. И получал больше, чем раньше, ведь теперь он видел ответные дружеские чувства демона и уже не мог как раньше говорить себе, что их отношения нужны лишь ему одному. Может, поначалу так и было: Азирафель и правда постоянно начинал первым, а Соглашение легко было объяснить практицизмом Кроули. Но теперь стало очевидно, что демону тоже не все равно и они правда могут дружить.

Так ангел утешал свою испуганную часть, а та отбивалась и хотела стребовать у демона обещание ни за что не кончать с собой. Как угодно добиться, хотя бы и впрямь в подвале собственного дома заперев. Схватить, оставить при себе навсегда. Отчего ангел лишь нежнее прикасался к демону, лишь бы не начать хватать его и впрямь.

— Я же говорил… что… нормально все… — неожиданно подал голос Кроули, который продолжал полулежать на спине дивана с закрытыми глазами. Его голос сейчас звучал приглушенно и невнятно, будто он собирался прямо вот так и уснуть, не дождавшись распития вина. Но перед следующей фразой он явно взбодрился, примерно так же, как бодрился по дороге сюда, и с нарочитым энтузиазмом продолжил: — Почти совсем не болит! Стоило так волноваться! — после чего открыл один глаз и покосился на ангела. И тут же закрыл его обратно.

В ответ на такое Азирафелю нешуточно захотелось шлёпнуть Кроули по ступне и спросить: «Точно не больно?» Он бы не стал, конечно, ни за что, просто такое отрицание очевидных фактов может пробудить агрессию даже у ангела. Вот она и пробудилась. Жарко выдохнув в конце строки заклинания, Азирафель допел оставшиеся две и лишь тогда ответил:

— Ну и зачем это «почти», когда можно сделать так, чтобы прошло совсем? Еще неделю или две ходить с досадным «почти не болит» — только жизнь себе портить. Это как-то недемонически. Вы должны портить ее окружающим, а не себе.

— С чего ты взял, что две недели? Может, оно бы прошло быстрее, чем за две недели! — твердо вознамерился продолжить спорить Кроули, а заодно принялся плескать в тазу той ногой, которую ангел не держал, разбрызгивая во все стороны капли воды. — Чрезмерно беспокоиться из-за мелких несущественных повреждений — тоже совершенно недемонически. До чего я так докачусь?.. «Простите, я не могу вас в ближайшее время отправить в Ад, у меня мучительный невыносимый насморк, поэтому я должен лежать и страдать. Минимум неделю». 

Азирафель улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что у них не кончились эти лёгкие разговоры ни о чем. Милая болтовня по пустякам, которая так хороша с тем, кто пережил не меньше твоего. Это было приятно, хотя Кроули продолжал спорить и ворчать.

— С насморком, по счастью, ты разберёшься быстрее, чем пальцами щелкнешь. Достаточно выдохнуть адским пламенем — и самый прилипчивый насморк убоится. Только не говори мне, что до сих не додумался до этого метода, — беззаботно ответил он, а потом схватил плещущуюся ногу не столько ради лечения, сколько потому, что хотелось. Но потом, конечно, продолжил лечить пассами, доливая магии осторожно и нежно, оставляя место для заключительной щепотки чуда.

— Инфернальная дезинфекция, восхитительно! — обрадовался Кроули и принялся плескать в тазу уже другой ногой. — Нет, не додумался, обычно насморк у меня проходит сам, сразу после того, как зачем-то вздумал начаться. И все остальное тоже обычно само проходит. И ноги в том числе. Но ты подал мне отличную идею! Я могу предлагать свои услуги, давать объявления в газеты: санитарная обработка помещений, купирование эпидемий инфлюэнцы, холеры и тифа. Эффективно, гарантированный результат. Последующее тушение пожара — за счет заказчика.

— Твоими услугами могут воспользоваться разве что для дезинфекции врагов, — задумчиво ответил Азирафель, грустя о человеческом пороке. — Это неплохо для твоей работы, но, боюсь, так набирать грешников тебе покажется скучным. Тем более наниматели, скорее всего, и так у вас в кармане, а это и вовсе неспортивно... Дай мне обе ноги. Остался заключительный штрих!

— Это называется не дезинфекция, а аннигиляция, ангел, — пробурчал Кроули, особенно сильно плюхнув водой в тазу. А потом замер на несколько мгновений, будто раздумывал, давать ноги или нет. И все же вытянул их обе вперед, не касаясь при этом рук Азирафеля. И еще зачем-то внимательно уставился на него, словно не знал, что тот будет дальше делать, и ожидал этого то ли с нетерпением, то ли с опасением.

Азирафель наклонился ниже к самым ногам, речитативом произнес:

— Отец ветер, унеси его боль! Господи, исцели! — и подул на ноги Кроули совсем близко, снизу вверх, а потом сверху вниз, привнося ту самую щепотку чуда. Так тоже было можно, порой даже лучше, чем руками, а для Кроули нужно было сделать лучше всего. И постараться не думать о том, как близко сейчас эти желанные тонкие и длинные пальцы ног, как хочется их хотя бы лизнуть, беззастенчиво и настойчиво, будто имеешь на это право… И поцеловать. Нет, лучше было просто радоваться тому, что боль демона прошла. Так было лучше всего.

Кроули все так же пристально смотрел на него, и Азирафель увидел, что он еще и в обивку дивана пальцами вцепился, будто продолжал пугаться не пойми чего. Когда ангел подул на его ноги, Кроули шумно вдохнул ему в такт, а потом так же выдохнул, будто пытался помочь Азирафелю довершить лечение. Хотя тот и видел, что Кроули не делает ничего. Только смотреть продолжает.

— Ангел… ты… — непривычно тихо для себя сказал Кроули, закусил губу и нахмурился, так что Азирафель немедля испугался: мало ли, что он таким тоном и с таким лицом сказать собирается. Но демон тут же усмехнулся, резко выдернув свои ноги из ангельских рук и плюхнув ими по воде обеими вместе. — Ты, я гляжу, по-прежнему отлично в моей работе разбираешься… У меня для тебя по этому поводу есть предложение! — он заулыбался шире, но потом, будто спохватившись, поспешно добавил: — Не волнуйся, это не про дурковатых наци и даже не про войну. Я от них удачно отвертелся пару месяцев назад.

— И в голову не пришло такого, — искренне ответил Азирафель и задышал медленно и плавно, а то сердце взбрыкнуло и забилось слишком часто, нужно было его успокоить. У Кроули к нему предложение! Он точно хочет продолжать общаться и не дуется больше на их размолвку! Это было так много! И так хорошо!

А Кроули после его ответа немедленно озарился радостным энтузиазмом, который появлялся у него на лице каждый раз, когда он что-то задумывал. Обычно опасное. Или неоднозначное, по меньшей мере. Но сейчас Азирафель готов был согласиться на многое. 

— Надеюсь, что именно я собираюсь предложить, тебе тоже в голову не пришло, а то так не интересно, — последние слова Кроули сказал тоном скучающего ребенка и снова плеснул ногами в тазу. — У меня есть шесть подотчетных оккультных сообществ в Лондоне, два в Кардиффе и еще одно в Глазго. И я порядочно задрался следить за ними в одиночку, учитывая, что они то и дело норовят разбежаться из-за войны… А меня за уменьшение их количества вовсе не поблагодарят в конторе, — он досадливо наморщил нос и ткнул пальцем в пол.

Азирафель хихикнул. На такое он уж точно был согласен, даже без всякой ответной благодарности со стороны Кроули. Впрочем, спешить с подобными ответами не стоило: может, еще придет в голову что-то важное — или наоборот, просто захочется найти лишний повод встретиться. Сейчас, правда, ангелу не хотелось и расставаться, но не стоило быть слишком жадным. Не стоило хотеть большего, чем демон мог дать, ведь его дружба — это тоже много, очень много для того, кто так долго был уверен, что с ним соглашаются общаться лишь потому, что он сам навязывается, как в Риме. И еще — потому что он полезен. Азирафелю стоило вознести благодарность Всевышней за такой счастливый подарок, а не унывать по поводу того, что он не может позволить себе еще больше. Например, целовать ноги демона, и не только ноги. Это все было несущественно, по сравнению с тем, что Кроули был рядом.

— Разумеется не приходило, — воскликнул Азирафель, не скрывая энтузиазма. — С тобой вообще-то довольно часто попадаешь во внезапные и неожиданные ситуации, демон.

Возможно, именно для этого демоны и были нужны ангелам?.. Только другие не понимали, что играть в противостояние с ними можно весело, а не всерьез. Но Азирафелю достался самый замечательный и непостижимый из Падших, прямо как Ее замысел. И это было прекрасно во все века прошлые и будет так же прекрасно в грядущие. А нежности подождут.


End file.
